Das Mäusefräulein
by FelisaMalfoy
Summary: In dieser Story geht es um Mutant X und Pretender mit einem Hauch Harry Potter. Xover


Disclaimer: Die Story gehört nicht mir... das heißt die Story schon...aber die Charaktere, die Orte usw. usw. nicht!

Das Mäusefräulein

Kapitel 1

Maison Eckhart saß in seinem Büro, als ein Besucher angekündigt wurde, den er sofort hinein bat. Ein älterer, sehr gebrechlich wirkender Herr mit einer Sauerstoffflasche, die er quietschend hinter sich herzog, betrat den Raum. „Mr. Rayns", begrüßte Eckhart ihn kalt, „ Es ist eine Weile her. Setzen Sie sich." Rayns kam der Aufforderung nach und sagte dann: „Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, bin ich geschäftlich hier." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein leises Krächzen. Aber dieser Mann brauchte nicht laut zu werden, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. „Seien Sie versichert, dass der GSD dem Centre gern unter die Arme greift", bemerkte sein Gegenüber lakonisch. „Das wundert mich nicht", Rayns verzog spöttisch die Lippen, „nach dem Geld, das wir in ihren Laden gesteckt haben." „Kommen Sie zum Punkt, was wollen Sie?", knurrte Eckhart. Der Gast legte endlich die Karten auf den Tisch, „Ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden für mich ausfindig machen und zwar eine Frau." Er legte dem GSD Chef ein Photo auf den Schreibtisch. Dieser nahm es an sich und erblickte eine hübsche, zierliche Blondine, die arglos in die Kamera lächelte. Sie konnte nicht älter, als 25 sein und trug ein helles T-Shirt, einen kurzen Faltenrock und auf dem Kopf ein Tuch, dass sie im Nacken zusammen geknotet hatte und hinten wallte darunter ihr langes Haar hervor. „Ihr Name ist Lisolet Snape, sie mag ja auf Sie nicht besonders interessant wirken, aber so tritt sie nur in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Privat sieht sie ein wenig anders aus", erklärte Rayns und reichte Eckhart ein weiteres Bild. Auf diesem konnte man nur mit Mühe erkennen, dass es sich um die gleiche Frau handelte. Sie befand sich in einer Art sterilen Umgebung, war mit einem knappen Patientenkittel bekleidet und ihr Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von grausamen Qualen. Das bemerkenswerteste befand sich, aber auf ihrem Kopf, der jetzt ohne Bedeckung war. Dort waren zwei Ohren, die ähnlich wie Mäuseohren geformt waren, natürlich nur viel größer und mit weißem Fell bedeckt. Wenn ihm irgendjemand anderes dieses Bild gezeigt hätte, hätte er es für eine Verkleidung gehalten, aber wenn man sich eins bei Rayns sicher sein konnte, dann dass er es immer ernst meint. Außerdem konnte man noch erkennen, sie besaß keine menschlichen Ohren. Eckhart betrachtete noch einmal genauer und entdeckte ein weiteres interessantes Detail, hinten hing an ihr etwas Seilartiges herunter. Ein Schwanz, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, zwei Meter, vielleicht aber auch länger, ebenfalls mit weißem Fell. Eckhart schaute auf und fragte: „Ist sie ein neuer Mutant?" „Einer von Adam Kanes Missgeburten? Die sind doch Ihre Plage. Also nein, dass konnten wir mit Sicherheit ausschließen. Sie selbst nennt sich Mäusefräulein." „Das bedeutet, Sie hatten sie schon und ist Ihnen entwischt", nun war es an Eckhart zu spotten. Rayns lächelte kalt: „Ich bin mir sicher, _Sie_ kennen dieses Gefühl nur allzu gut." „Wie lange ist das her?", überging er den Seitenhieb gekonnt. „Ungefähr acht Jahre", antwortete Rayns und als er den ungläubigen Blick des Anderen sah, fügte er hinzu, „Sie entkam zwar, aber wir hatten von ihr was wir wollten. Es hatte keine Priorität, sie wieder zu beschaffen, allerdings haben sich die Umstände geändert." „Und welche wären das?"

„Ich bezweifele, dass Sie diese Information benötigen." Eckhart war schrecklich gereizt, nur ließ er es sich selbstverständlich nicht anmerken. „Nun gut, Die Frage ist nur, warum kommen Sie damit zu mir?" Rayns hatte darauf gewartet und setzte sich auf. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Lisolet sich hier in San Diego aufhält, zudem wird Ihr Subdermaler Kommander bei ihren Fähigkeiten genauso gut funktionieren, davon sind jedenfalls meine Wissenschaftler überzeugt." „Was für Fähigkeiten?" bohrte Eckhart nach.

„Oh, Einige. Ihr Riechorgan kann sich mit dem einer Wilden messen, gleiches gilt für Hörvermögen, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Ich habe Videoaufnahmen, auf den sie einen meiner Wachleute, der einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand, ohne zu Hilfe nehmen von etwas anderem, mit ihrem Schwanz erwürgte. Ob sich diese spezielle Garbe auch ausschalten lässt bleibt abzuwarten. Es geht aber noch weiter. Sie kann praktisch ohne Zeitverlust von einem Ort zum Anderen reisen…" „Sie kann beamen?", unterbrach Eckhart seinen Redefluss. Rayns schüttelte den Kopf. „Für einen Trekki hätte ich Sie nicht gehalten. Nein, sie öffnet eine Spalte in…, nun ja wir wissen nicht genau wohin, nehmen aber an, dass es sich um eine andere Dimension handelt. Sie selbst weiß es übrigens auch nicht. Nennen tut sie es den schwarzen Raum, weil sich dort rein gar nichts befinden soll. Und von dort aus kann sie reisen, wohin sie möchte, vorausgesetzt sie war an diesem Ort schon mal. Das erschwert natürlich die Jagt. Zudem hat sie die Möglichkeit, ihre körpereigene Energie auch außerhalb von sich zu kontrollieren. Sie werden sicherlich von einigen neuen Mutanten wissen, die mit Energie um sich schießen können. Lisolet kann auch die Form ihrer Energie beeinflussen, so kann sie damit zum Beispiel praktisch undurchdringliche Schutzwände errichten. Die bemerkenswerteste ihrer Eigenschaften ist aber meiner Meinung nach, die Faszienation, die sie auf Tiere ausstrahlt. Damit meine ich, dass wirklich jedes instinktgesteuerte Wesen auf diesen Planeten sie mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde, sobald es ihre Angst riechen würde." Eckhart musste während des Berichtes ein paar Mal nach Luft schnappen, was Rayns jedes Mal mit einem Nicken quittierte. „Nun ja, das ist…beeindruckend.", brachte Eckhart hervor. „Nicht wahr? Da fällt mir ein, Eins habe ich vergessen. Sie altert nicht." „Wie meinen sie das?" „Damit meine ich, dass sie zwar geboren und aufgewachsen ist, aber jetzt können wir unmöglich sagen, wie alt sie wirklich ist. Unsterblich wird sie dagegen wohl nicht sein. Sie wird nur in hundert Jahren noch genauso aussehen." Nachdenklich runzelte Eckhart die Stirn und fragte: „Wäre es nicht einfacher, zu versuchen sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?" Rayns lachte, was sich eher wie ein Hustenanfall klang. „Vergessen Sie es. Im Grunde ist Lisolet sanft, wie ein Lämmchen." „Nun denn, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Eckhart. Rayns ebenfalls, verabschiedete sich und ging.

„Adam" Jesse Kilmartin betrat das Labor, indem Adam Kane gerade arbeitete. Dieser schaute auf und fragte: „Was ist los?" „Ich habe soeben eine Nachricht vom GSD abgefangen. Es geht darum, dass sie eine Mutantin mit besonders wertvollen Fähigkeiten unbedingt festsetzen müssen. Sie soll sich zurzeit hier aufhalten und sie heißt Lisolet Snape." „Lisolet, das klinkt süß", bemerkte Brennan Maulray, der am Labor vorbeigehen wollte und die Unterhaltung mitbekam. Jesse verdrehte die Augen. „Für dich klinkt jeder Frauenname süß." Worauf Brennan nur lässig mit den Schultern zuckte. Da verliefen sich auch Shalimar Fox und Emma DeLauro ins Labor. „Gibt's hier ne Versammlung?", fragte Shal. Schnell wurden sie über den Sachverhalt. „Soll ich in der Datenbank nachsehen?", bot sich Emma an. Jesse schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Das habe ich schon getan und keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Lisolet Snape gefunden. In dieser Nachricht liegt aber eine Beschreibung bei." „Wir wissen ja, dass es einige Mutanten gibt, die nicht in unserer Datenbank stehen. Wir müssen versuchen sie vor den Anderen zu finden. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur in ihrem Interesse, sondern auch in unserem", sagte Adam. Damit nickte sich das Team noch mal zu und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später rief Jesse, er hätte etwas gefunden. Die Anderen wandten sich ihm zu und er berichtete: „Also entweder weiß sie nicht, dass sie verfolgt wird oder sie ist nicht ganz gescheit. Sie hat sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel nahe der Innenstadt gemietet und zwar unter ihren richtigen Namen." „Emma, du und Jesse, ihr fliegt hin. Vielleicht haben sie sie schon geschnappt, aber möglicherweise haben wir ja Glück", wies Adam sie an, worauf sich die beiden sofort auf den Weg machten.

Wenig später betraten Emma und Jesse die Lobby des Hotels, machten aber gleich darauf wieder kehrt, weil sie auf einen Blick ganze zwanzig GSD Agenten sahen. „Eckhart muss aber mächtige Angst vor dem Mädel haben, wenn er so ein Aufgebot hinschickt", witzelte Jesse, als sie wieder draußen waren. Doch da bemerkte er eine junge Frau, die anscheinend völlig in Gedanken versunken war. „Hey, könnte sie das nicht sein?"

Lisolet Snape wanderte bei Nacht durch die Straßen von San Diego. Ihr gefiel diese Stadt, deshalb hatte sie beschlossen eine Weile zu bleiben. Sie verweilte nie lange an einem Ort. Teils, weil sie immer damit rechnen musste von den falschen Leuten gefunden zu werden und teils, war sie schon immer ein ruheloser Geist gewesen. Ihr Bruder Remus sagte immer, sie wäre, wie der Nordwind, jedenfalls genauso schwer zu zähmen. Und doch gab es einen, der es geschafft hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Severus musste sie lächeln. Unerwartet standen ein Mann und eine Frau vor ihr. Der Mann warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und fragte: „Lisolet Snape?" „Sie ist es", meinte die Frau dagegen nur. Lisolet erschrak heftig. In diesem Augenblick kam ein großer, streunender Hund auf sie zugestürmt, baute sich vor dem Mäusefräulein auf und kläffte die Fremden wütend an.

Dieser riesige Köter ist wirklich Furcht einflößend, dachte Jesse und wollte sich schon kampfbereit machen, als Emma ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Nicht, ich kann spüren, dass der Hund durch ihre Angst beeinflusst wird."

„Ich will wirklich niemanden verletzen", rief Lisolet ihnen zu, „aber wenn ihr mich dazu zwingt, werde ich euch im Notfall sogar töten." Obwohl ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte, bezweifelte weder Emma noch Jesse, dass sie es ernst meinte. Vorsichtig hob Emma die Hände und sprach im besänftigen Ton: „Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wir sind von Mutant X." Dann stellte sie Jesse und sich mit Namen vor. Jetzt wirkte Lisolet verwirrt. „Ich habe seit ich hier bin ein paar Gerüchte über Mutant X gehört, nur hatte ich nicht angenommen, dass das wirklich gibt." „Doch es gibt uns", machte sich nun auch Jesse bemerkbar, „und wir sind Mutanten, genau wie du." Lisolet musste kurz kichern. „Wie ich also, na wenn ihr meint. Okay, Ich sage nicht, dass ich euch vertraue, aber ihr habt mich neugierig gemacht." Sie trat einen Schritt vor, ging neben dem Hund in die Hocke und flüsterte ihm beruhigend ins Ohr. Dann kraulte sie ihn flüchtig und schickte ihn wieder seiner Wege. „So und nun erklärt mir mal warum ihr mich unbedingt finden wolltet." „Nun ja, eigentlich wollten wir nur verhindern, dass dich die GSD-Heinis finden. Die warten nämlich in großer Zahl in deinem Hotel. Du hast es ihnen, aber zum Glück auch uns, einfach gemacht, indem du dort deinen richtigen Namen angegeben hast.", grinste Jesse. Lisolet zog ihre kleine Stupsnase kraus. „Hab ich das? Komisch, normalerweise bin ich nicht so dämlich. Aber GSD sagt mir was. Ich bin nur nicht ganz sicher was." „Das liegt wohl einfach daran, dass du auch von uns weißt. Denn das sind die Bösen. Alles klar?" „Ja, ja, schon verstanden. Mutant X, gut, GSD, böse. Nur, dass ich von denen keinesfalls hier, sondern in Dellawear hörte." „Vielleicht sollten wir diese Diskussion woanders fortsetzen", Emma wurde langsam ungeduldig, „bevor die da drinnen uns bemerken. Außerdem sollen wir dich in die Zentrale bringen." Da ihre Neugier, wie üblich, stärker war, als ihre Vorsicht, schloss Lisolet sich ihnen an.


End file.
